Tacleada de… ¿Amor y Confusión?
by LyraLyra
Summary: Yullen "...Rodaron y rodaron, durante un buen lapso de tiempo, ya no sabían donde era arriba, abajo o izquierda y derecha. Con suerte, terminaron de rodar al chocar en el tronco de un árbol, donde los cubría un arbusto frondoso..." Mi primer FanFic, no sean duros por favor.


Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribo y, la verdad, estoy muy insegura por este Fic, y no tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo, pero viendo que si estoy en la duda, nunca sabré si es de su agrado o no. Así que me la juego y ojala que les guste! D:… creo que de nervios no dormiré esta noche -.-' y emmh… Feliz Navidad!... adelantada? :D

La historia transcurre en un bosque de noche, contiene Yullen y espero que lo disfruten :P

**D-Gray-man, **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-san :D

**Tacleada de… ¿Amor y Confusión?**

**Yullen**

Después de horas de pelear contra Akumas nive en medio de la desesperación, la noche había caído y sus oportunidades por vencer se volvieron nulas. Superados en número y energía, no les quedo más que huir, utilizando como carnada a los buscadores que los acompañaban y obviamente, cierto albino maldito se había negado llorando _"que eso estaba mal", "que no era correcto", "que eran sus compañeros"_ pero, jalado a la fuerza por un japonés, se había dejado arrastrar.

Aún así, después de que había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde la masacre, por recomendación del nipón, no se habían detenido a descansar, ni por más reclamos que el albino pudiera haberle dicho.

Los músculos de las piernas le ardían y también los ojos, a causa de las lagrimas que ya no podía seguir reprimiendo, que caían libremente por su rostro y cicatriz.

**- Kanda! Kanda me duele!** – siendo ignorado nuevamente por el japonés que tan solo hizo del agarre de su brazo mas fuerte **– Kanda!** – llorando su nombre, comenzaba a desesperarse.

**- Con un carajo Moyashi, deja de llorar!**

Pero con eso solo intensifico mas las lágrimas y el miedo en el chico, logrando que este, cayera sentado intentando parar las lágrimas con las manos e hipando a cada palabra que le ofrecía al japonés.

**- Pero… muchos murieron… y- y… los dejamos atrás…** - Escucho la lengua de Kanda chasquear molesto. _"De seguro ahora me abandona a mi" _pensó _"¿¡Porqué siempre es lo mismo!? Me comporto como un idiota al lado de él… no estoy a su altura, es imposible que alguna vez se fije en mi… me siento tan inútil"_

Pasaron algunos segundos, minutos, pero no demasiado tiempo, en lo que los finos oídos del japonés, escucharon el ruido que hacían los cientos de Akumas que los seguían **– Tsk, son persistentes** – bramo. Bajo la mirada hacia su Moyashi **– Ya deja de llorar! Nos están siguiendo!** – lo levanto por la camisa **– Si titubeas mueres y si eres débil te abandonan, que no entiendes de eso!?** – Jalándolo de la muñeca, comenzando un trote suave **– quieras o no nos vamos! **

Entendía a la perfección que Allen estaba cansado, el también lo estaba, pero no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Sería como servirse a sí mismos en una bandeja de plata para el Conde. Aún así no entendía su reacción, él sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y debía abandonarlo antes de que fuera tarde, pero tan solo pensar en que los Akumas lo matarían o peor, lo llevarían donde el Conde y este le hiciera quizá que cosas, lo hacía sentirse enfermo ¡No permitiría que nadie tocara a su Moyashi! No señor! Antes dejaba de llamarse Yuu Kanda.

La reacción del oriental lo había desconcertado. Esperaba un golpe y un aviso que se quedaba solo. Tal vez el aviso era mucho que pedirle, pero si esperaba el golpe.

**- K-Kan-** Tartamudeo y un vacio en el estomago, lo hizo callar de inmediato. Sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero lo apresaba entre sus brazos, mientras él, solamente cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

Rodaron y rodaron, durante un buen lapso de tiempo, ya no sabían donde era arriba, abajo o izquierda y derecha. Con suerte, terminaron de rodar al chocar en el tronco de un árbol, donde los cubría un arbusto frondoso. En una posición bastante incómoda.

**- Kanda…** - pero nuevamente algo corto su voz. Kanda le había hecho callar a la fuera, ya que la horda de Akumas pasaba por encima suyo y al ver el tiempo en que los lograron alcanzar, mantenerse corriendo era muerte segura.

**- Cállate de una vez –** le dijo en un susurro, separándose un poco del albino.

**- Pero no tenias que callarme… así** – decía a un rojo vivo el ingles, desviándole la mirada lo más que podía a causa de la actual distancia que mantenían ambos rostros sonrojados.

**- Tenias otra mejor idea?**

Y recién ahí, Allen cayó en cuenta de que con los brazos, Kanda estaba deteniendo unas ramas de espinas, raspándose el mismo y enterrándose algunas, ya que si las soltaba, seguramente irían a parar a su rostro y cuello.

**- Pero te las estas enterrando tu –** dijo desconcertado, a lo que el japonés lo miro con unos ojos seguros de sí mismo y a la vez diciendo "recuerda mi habilidad" haciéndole sentir más calmado, pero inmediatamente recordando la escena anterior **– M-m-m-m-mi… primer... be-beso… **- lo ultimo soltado en un murmullo completamente avergonzado.

Al terminar de decir eso, ambos desearon tener una cámara fotográfica en sus manos. Kanda, por la cara de tomate que tenía el albino y por la posición nada santa adquirida, "casualmente nada planeada" con el albino y Allen por la cara de sorpresa y luego burla de Kanda al haberle confesado eso.

**- Mmmm… Moyashi virgen!** – dijo con picardía.

**- ¡No lo repitas!** – dijo intentando quitárselo de encima, que por el brusco movimiento, Kanda soltó una de las ramas que sujetaba y fue a dar con la mejilla derecha del albino **– Ouch! –**

**- Estas bien? –** Maldiciéndose por su torpeza **– Ya se fueron los Akumas** – cayendo en cuenta que no era necesario permanecer por más tiempo en esa posición, pero que sería vergonzoso que Allen le llamara la atención primero. Comenzando a salir de debajo de las ramas, sacando al albino por delante de él, para evitar algún otro daño, que provocaría preguntas e interrogatorios molesto de parte de la china y el conejo – **Déjame ver –** Tomando su rostro entre las dos manos.

**-Solo es una raspadura, estoy bien, dejara de sangrar enseguida.** – Y como acto reflejo le lamio la mejilla herida, sintiendo entre sus manos el calor abrupto que se hizo presente en la cara del albino.

**- K-Kanda, que haces?**

**- ¿Qué?** – con simpleza, como si todo el asunto fuera obvio **– La china lo hace siempre ¿no?.**

En más de una ocasión, los había visto y no podía evitar que un mar de celos se esparciera por su cuerpo. Cuando Allen se cortaba los dedos, esta (y rara vez el conejo) le lamia la zona afectada, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

**- Pe-pero Lenalee es distinto –** Kanda solo lo miraba interrogante, con esa mirada obscura y profunda, preguntándole un "¿porque ella puede y yo no?" **– Por-Porque, ella no… ella no… ella no me…**

**- Dilo de una vez! –** exasperado por su lentitud.

-**Nada! Ella no me... Nada!** – mirando apenado con los ojos cerrados hacia otro lado, se sentía estúpido, casi se le confiesa a Kanda. Aunque la situación era perfecta, no había nadie cerca, demorarían en volver, podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero tenía miedo del rechazo del japonés, más de lo que este decía tenerle, claro está.

Enfadado por la poca sinceridad del albino, se separo de él y salió a un claro entre el bosque, y comenzó a ver las estrellas para ubicarse donde estaban. Casi podría jurar que el Moyashi estaba por decirle algo interesante, pero se había negado en el último momento, ¿desde cuándo se comenzó a sentir atraído hacia el enclenque? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero probablemente ya no pudiera hacer nada por negarlo, mientras más intentaba olvidarlo, más pensaba en el, más lo veía y más misiones le tocaba a solas con él, como si las cosas se dieran a propósito.

Allen lo miraba recargado en el árbol donde habían ido a parar, sintiendo aún a flor de piel, la lengua de su "amor platónico" sobre su mejilla. Lo sabía, le gustaba a Kanda y con lo anterior, podría estar casi seguro de que Kanda no le era indiferente, y no parecía odiarlo como decía odiarlo, si así fuera, lo hubiera dejado con los buscadores y hubiera escapado solo. Pero aún así, le costaba hacerse la idea que tenía una posibilidad, por minúscula que fuera. Tal vez podría entrar en su corazón, de poco en poco… _"¿Corazón?"_ En que estaba pensando. Que estúpido. Bakanda no podía tener corazón, ni menos sentimientos ante algo que fuera un ser vivo, ya lo había demostrado varias veces, incluso ahora con los buscadores. El no podía querer, ni ser querido.

Y de la nada se dio cuenta en las tonteras que estaba pensando, tonteras que le causaban ira y frustración. Nunca antes pensar en Kanda, le había hecho sentirse tan acabado, se supone que él era positivo con la mentalidad de poder ver todo lo bueno de las personas, por muy bestias que fueran… incluso a Kanda.

Se separo del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia Kanda, con las manos apretadas en puños bien fuertes y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo…

**- Bakanda! **– Escucho ese molesto apodo que el Moyashi le había puesto, que ahora que lo pensaba, que solamente él lo llamara así, no le molestaba tanto. Bajo de la ensoñación, cuando se sintió volar lejos, con un cuerpo extraño encima, que supuso que era Allen. El Moyashi lo había empujado.

**- ¡¿Eh?! –** se sorprendió por la rapidez y fuerza del menor _"¿no que ya no podía correr más porque estaba cansado?" _Y… _"¿en qué momento se distrajo tanto?"_

Volvieron a rodar, ahora cayendo a la orilla de un rio, en un lugar rodeado por árboles que con suerte se podía ver un pequeño espacio de cielo nocturno, por el fuerte movimiento, las luciérnagas se echaron a volar. Pero ahora, Allen estaba encima.

**- ¡Bakanda… me gustas!** – grito con los ojos cerrados, estrujando el abrigo de exorcista de Kanda, dejándolo K.O. por tal declaración.

Pasaron un par de segundos, interminables para el albino, que por la vergüenza de su impulsivo acto escondía el rostro en el hombro del espadachín. Reaccionando, con un rápido movimiento, Kanda se giró, posicionándose encima de Allen a horcajadas, dándole un beso que lo dejo desconcertado, sin aliento y en las nubes de contento. Era un beso dominante y profundo, que nunca se lo hubiera esperado por parte del oriental, pero se dejo llevar e intento corresponderle, hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

**- K-Kanda…**

**- No digas nada, deberás saber que no lo diré, pero dedúcelo por medio de mis actos. – **con esas palabras lo volvió a besar y busco la mano del albino para entrelazar sus dedos. Ahora era un beso más calmado y armonioso, en el cual Allen pudo seguirle el ritmo, y también podía notar el cariño y la tranquilidad que el japonés intentaba darle. – **Eres mío – **Allen asintió sonrosado, sonriéndole y de alguna manera, dándole las gracias por aceptar sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo Bakanda si tenía corazón, pero bien escondido.

Al separarse, las únicas palabras que Allen pudo pronunciar fueron **"¡Qué lindo!" **al estar boca arriba, pudo ver como detrás de Kanda, volaban las luciérnagas alumbrando todo el lugar y en el cielo, una lluvia de estrellas.

En no mucho tiempo, Kanda se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el ingles, y con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada llena de lujuria, le pronuncio en la oreja **"Lindo va a ser lo que te voy a hacer ahora".**

… Unos pantalones volaron, y las luciérnagas quedaron ciegas…

**FIN.**

Buenooo… no sé, ojala que les haya gustado, tengo la continuación escrita, pero no sé si sea buena idea, pasarla al pc, creo que es mejor dejarla como One-shot, pero me tienta hacerle mas capítulos :/ sigo nerviosa jaja, Díganme ustedes ¿quieren conty? :D

Emmhh reviews? Me suben el autoestima jaja


End file.
